


Damn Cycles

by SergeantMoosche



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMoosche/pseuds/SergeantMoosche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Jazz's annual heat cycle and Prowl is unable to help this time. Cue the saboteur hiding in the most private washrack's available: Optimus Prime's. Until he get's caught. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> That is a terrible summary . . .

Jazz huffed and let his helm fall back against the wall of the wash rack. Glancing to his right, he watched the steam of the spray evaporating off his frame from the heat. He thought the cold spray would cool down his rapidly heating frame. But he guessed wrongly as his frame just hissed back at him. He slid down the wall, landing with his legs spread wide. 

"Fragging heat cycle." Jazz growled to no one. 

One thing he was glad of being close to Optimus Prime, was the free use of his private wash rack. Jazz usually took care of his heat cycle himself, being one of the only mechs in the base to suffer through them. He and Prowl usually took care of each there's cycles, but since Bluestreak and Smokescreen survived the destruction of Praxus, Prowl went to them instead. It left Jazz stuck on his own. 

Opening his interface panel, his spike pressurised into his hand. Jazz let his helm fall back and imagine someone else doing this for him. His hips slowly thrust into his hand as his optics slid closed behind his visor. 

"Prime." He sighed. 

His imagination soon took over and Optimus loomed over him in the berth, blue hands gripping his spike. Jazz arched under the larger mech's frame and practically whined for more. Jazz covered his mouth, muffling the moans sprouting from his vocaliser. He imagined Optimus pulling his hand away and pulling him into a deep kiss, griping his spike just that bit harder. 

"Optimus please." Jazz groaned, his hips shaking in desperation. 

"When I let you use my private wash rack, I didn't think you'd use it for this." 

Jazz jumped from his frame, legs snapping together and his cheek plates heated to a bright red. Optimus stood in the doorway, arms folded over his chassis, frowning at the bot splayed on the floor. Jazz wanted Primus to come and just drag him to the well. He covered his face with his hands, before collecting himself. 

"I'll uh- I'll get out of your way." Jazz mumbled, jumping to run out of the Prime's sight, ignoring the desire to beg him to help. 

Optimus grabbed Jazz's arm, feeling the heat come from the smaller frame, and smirked behind his mask. 

"PRIME!" Jazz shrieked as his pedes left the floor and landed on Optimus's berth. 

Optimus leaned over Jazz, retracting the mask and purring into his audial. "You know you can come to me at any time." 

Jazz's frame heated further and shuddered at the vibrations from the Prime's voice. "How?"

"Prowl had come to me to ask how you were dealing with it." Optimus explained. "He said you like to hide in the wash rack."

Jazz squeaked in embarrassment. "I just-"

"Don't say anything." Optimus smiled. "Unless you don't want to do this."

Jazz stared up at the warm smile from Optimus. He shook his helm from letting it go too far into his imagination. He pulled on an audial fin and pulled the Prime into a kiss. 

"Have your way with me. Please Optimus." Jazz begged, running his thighs against Optimus's hips. 

Optimus smirk darkened, slowly lowering himself to Jazz's interface equipment. Jazz's processor almost shot itself as Optimus ran his glossa up his spike. Of all the things he would've expected from Optimus, that wasn't one of them. Jazz bit his mouth plates, muffling any noise he was making. Optimus was good. His hips twitched under the steel grip of Optimus's hands as the larger mech’s glossa swirled around the tip of the spike.

Until Optimus's glossa ran over his valve cover. 

Jazz’s valve cover spiralled open instantly, earning a loud moan from Jazz. It had been so long since he had used his valve, he almost forgot how good it felt to be filled. Optimus’s glossa thrust into the first ring of sensors, lighting each one before returning to the anterior node. Jazz legs shook and Optimus had to clamp his hands around Jazz’s hips to hold him still. Jazz pressed a hand to the back of Optimus’s helm, keeping him there and rocking within the tight grip. One hand moved to press a finger against the mesh lips, coating it in lubricant before thrusting it deep. Jazz arched off the berth as Optimus added another finger, not stopping his assault on the anterior node. A third finger sent Jazz toppling into a hard overload, gripping the back of Optimus’s helm with both hands and effectively riding the Prime’s facial plates as he shouted out in bliss.

Jazz collapsed into a puddle, legs spreading obscenely wide either side of Optimus. He could still feel the burn and need for a spike inside him and felt his valve clench on the thought of Optimus’s spike stretching him wide. He finally opened his optics to face Optimus, who had cleaned up his mouth plates from Jazz’s fluids.

“You’re beautiful when you overload.” Optimus purred into Jazz’s audial. “I just wish I got to witness this stellar cycles ago.”

“You’re the Prime.” Jazz breathed. “You outrank us all and it just would be right to ask.”

“You’ve been a loyal soldier for so long. I regard you as one of my closest friends. And this.” Optimus paused to kiss Jazz. “Wouldn’t have changed anything.”

“Then take me as you want.” Jazz whispered with a slag eating grin.

Optimus glared, taking Jazz’s hands and pinning them above his helm in one hand. “Gladly.”

Jazz’s gaze fell when he felt the Prime’s glorious spike slide against his valve. Jazz moaned and felt his valve clench yet again at the sheer size of the spike. Fitting for the Prime. Slowly, that large spike spread the mesh lips and the callipers inside the valve, setting off every single sensor Jazz had. He felt his optics roll into the back of his helm and his jaw drop at the sensation of being filled. He couldn’t care for the pain of his valve being stretched that bit too far and pressed his hips against Optimus’s, taking the spike to the hilt.

He felt Optimus’s fingers against his visor, distracting him. “Will you remove it? Or at least undo the clasps for it for me to take it off?”

Jazz swallowed air and a faint click could be heard. Optimus carefully removed the visor and placed it on the small table beside the berth, away from harm. Optimus cupped Jazz’s helm, running a thumb down the saboteur’s cheek.

“I can see why you wear the visor.” Optimus mumbled, staring at the bright red optics.

Jazz gave a lopsided grin. “My optics are sensitive to infrared light, so I had red glass fitted to reduce it.”

“They’re beautiful.” Optimus smiled.

By now, the feel of Optimus’s spike inside Jazz was starting to annoy Jazz. He nudged the Prime and wriggled in the tight grip, hoping Optimus would catch on and move. But all Jazz got was a warning glare, before the spike left his valve. Jazz whimpered at the loss and rubbed his valve against the spike, his heat cycle now starting to cloud his processor. Optimus smirked at Jazz before thrusting completely in suddenly. Jazz’s jaw dropped in a silent cry as Optimus finally started thrusting.

“Do you like it when you’re pinned down and taken like this?” Optimus purred.

Jazz whined in response.

“Or do you like it a bit rough?” Optimus snarled, his hips taking Jazz harder.

Jazz cried out a ‘yes’ and Optimus sped up. The Prime slowly moved his hand away from Jazz’s, making sure Jazz was so far gone in the cloud of pleasure that he wouldn’t move them. Gripping Jazz’s knee joints, he pushed them back so Jazz had no grip to rock his hips. Optimus groaned at the hard clench from the tight valve and thrust harder. He was sure he would lose control if Jazz’s valve kept rippling around his spike like that. Jazz tried to find purchase of the berth and rock into those powerful thrusts, trying to guide it to the sensor right at the back of his valve.

Optimus slowed down to a leisurely pace, slowly rocking his hips. Jazz’s optics flared open and his lips curled into a snarl. He grabbed one of Prime’s audial finals and dragged the Prime down to almost be level with him.

“Pick up the pace or I’ll make you regret it later.” Jazz growled, panting over the sound of his vents.

Optimus’s optics widened and yelped as he was flipped over. Jazz moaned shamelessly as the motion made the spike move deeper into his valve, finally pressing against the sensor. Rocking his hips, Jazz revelled in the feel of the spike rubbing against the sensor and his valve clenched tightly before rippling down the spike. Optimus groaned, his hands gripping Jazz’s hips. Jazz smiled down at Optimus, leaning down.

“This is how you do it.” Jazz whispered, biting the final before moving away.

Jazz circled his hips as he started riding the large spike, sighing in bliss. His need building inside his abdomen, soon making him almost bounce. Optimus’s spike almost fully left the valve before Jazz sunk back to the spike housing. Optimus helped guide Jazz faster, pulling the mech in time to the thrusts.

Jazz leant forward on the strudy chassis, pressing his forehelm into it. Optimus took this as his chance to relinquish his control and let go. He met Jazz hips with force, hitting the sensor at the back of Jazz’s valve every time, hard. Jazz rocked back into those hard thrusts, until he let Prime take control. Optimus rolled them back over, hooking one leg over his hip and driving harder into the clenching valve. Jazz wrapped his arms tightly around Optimus’s shoulders, giving in to the pleasure. Until his frame locked up, jaw dropping in a roar and valve tightening. The tightening caused Optimus to thrust even harder if that was possible.

It was like a cord snapped in Jazz, wailing out as his frame thrashed from the force of the overload. Optimus thrust a couple more times into the frantic clenching before his own frame locked up in overload.

Optimus almost collapsed onto Jazz. Just catching himself before he flattened his soldier. Optimus panted under the sound of both their frames’ cooling fans. He smiled at the blissed out expression on Jazz’s recharging facial plates. He slowly removed his spike, finding a rag that he’d subspaced to clean them up.

 

Jazz groaned as he woke from his impromptu recharge. The heat had gone from his frame and he felt so relaxed. He yawned and stretched his arms over his helm. He jumped when his hand bumped something, soon relaxing back when he realised who it was. Optimus chuckled and pulled Jazz closer to his frame, relishing in the way Jazz smiled and snuggled closer.

“Thank you.” Jazz whispered.

“Just remember you can always come to me.” Optimus mumbled.

“I’ll bear that in mind.” Jazz sighed. “Don’t you have some sort of duty to preform?”

“Not until tomorrow.” Optimus replied. “Do you want to leave?”

Jazz shook his helm, rolling onto his side and burying his face into the Prime’s neck cables. “Not really.”

“You know. . .” Optimus chuckled. “I have wished that you had come to me sooner when I heard that you were one of the only mechs that still experience heat cycles.”

Jazz lifted his helm, frowning. “Really?”

Optimus cupped Jazz’s helm. “I always panic, internally of course, when you go out on missions. I mean it when you’re my closest friend. I know it is unlikely that we can be something but I like to hope.”

Jazz stared at Optimus for what seemed like forever to the Prime. Optimus wished he hadn’t opened his mouth and went to apologise, when Jazz softly drew the Prime in for a soft kiss.

Jazz pulled away with a smile. “Who said anyone has to know?”

Optimus smirked. “You always were a little glitch.”

“That’s part of my job.” Jazz winked.

“Are you feeling better from the heat cycle?” Optimus asked.

“I feel normal now.” Jazz chuckled, before the smile dropped. “I lost control for a bit didn’t I?”

“If you mean by the sudden dominant side that appeared, I’m afraid I’m the one that lost control after that.” Optimus reassured. “Never knew you had that side.”

“That’s why I’m afraid of my own heat cycle. I let it get the better of me.” Jazz groaned.

“You should try it more often.” Optimus whispered.

Jazz grinned, leaping at the Prime, pinning him to his back. “Then I guess I’m not finished with you yet.” Optimus’s cooling fans made an embarrassing return, earning a dark chuckle from Jazz. “Let’s see how far it takes for you to lose it.”

Optimus’s facial plates heated up further as his spike suddenly stood to attention.

“Eager are we?” Jazz smirked.


End file.
